The present invention relates to a device for mounting a lever assembly on a handle bar, and more particularly to a device for mounting a brake or clutch operating lever assembly on a handle bar for use in bicycles or motor cycles.
Conventional devices for mounting a lever assembly on a handle bar, for example devices for mounting a brake operating lever assembly on the handle bar of a bicycle, comprise a housing pivotably supporting an operating lever, a fastening band fitting around the handle bar, a nut engaged at its opposite ends with the opposite ends of the fastening band, and a bolt provided within the housing and extending through the nut in screw-thread engagement therewith to draw the nut into the housing along with the ends of the fastening band and to thereby fasten the band to the bar. The nut has at its opposite ends projections engaged in apertures formed in the opposite ends of the fastening band which is made of thin steel sheet and so biased at all times as to bring the band ends out of engagement with the nut, so that the nut is held engaged with the band only in the direction in which it is pulled into the housing but is not held engaged with the band against the biasing force of the band. Accordingly when the nut holding bolt loosens during cycling, the nut will come out of engagement with the fastening band, resulting in the likelihood that the lever assembly will drop off the handle bar. Furthermore, before the bolt is screwed into the nut to mount the lever assembly on the handle bar, the ends of the fastening band must be inserted into the housing as held engaged with the nut by the hand. This requires a troublesome procedure.